Sept Saint Valentin !
by marguerite26
Summary: Trad de Leigh A. Sumpter. A chaque Saint Valentin, James demande à Lily d'être sa Valentine...et tous les ans, Lily refuse. Cette histoire raconte les 7 Saint-Valentins qu'ils ont passé à Poudlard !
1. Première Année

_Voici la première traduction que j'ai fais ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Traduction de Leigh A. Sumpter : Seven Valentines_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

**

* * *

**

**Première Année**

Lily _haïssait_ la Saint Valentin. Elle frissonnait à la simple pensée de cette fête, à l'inondation de sucre, à la douceur superficielle de ceux qui l'entouraient, aux masses de fleurs roses et aux cadeaux et décorations qui juraient avec la « trop-parfaite » couleur rousse de ses cheveux. Si deux personnes étaient vraiment amoureuses, raisonna-t-elle, elles ne devraient pas attendre ce jour spécifique pour révéler leurs sentiments l'une à l'autre.

Ce matin là, alors qu'elle entrait dans le Grand Hall pour le petit-déjeuner, Lily essaya d'ignorer qu'on y célébrait une fête. Elle prétendit même ne pas remarquer les démonstrations publiques d'affection qui se déroulaient autour d'elle. Quand ses amies gloussèrent en réfléchissant à quel garçon inviterait quelle fille aujourd'hui, Lily essaya de faire une croix sur ce qu'elles racontaient, arguant que c'était une conversation stupide. Et quand son hibou lui apporta une boite de chocolat, cadeau de ses parents, elle tenta de paraître aussi invisible que possible.

Bien sur, avec James Potter à proximité, une telle tâche était presque impossible.

- Evans ! s'exclama James en la saluant et observant sa boite de chocolat. Je vois que tu t'es trouvé un Valentin !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et prit une cuillère de céréales :

- Va te faire voir Potter !

- Oh ! Susceptible n'est-ce pas ? la taquina-t-il en souriant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis comme si il cherchait leur approbation.

- Qui est le petit chanceux ?

Lily l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour ton information, _Potter_, je n'ai pas de Valentin. La Saint Valentin est juste une excuse stupide pour dépenser un tas d'argent pour quelqu'un…Cette fête a été entièrement crée par les entreprises qui vendent toutes ces bêtises.

James la regarda un moment, légèrement déstabilisé par son explication. Qui n'aimait _pas_ la Saint Valentin ?

Il retrouva son calme et lui sourit :

- Tu es juste contrarié que je ne t'aie pas encore invité à sortir !

Lily sentit ses joues commencer à rougir. Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence pour répondre à cette suggestion.

- Comme si j'allais dire oui à quelqu'un comme toi ! rétorqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

- Comme si j'allais te le demander de toute façon.

James sourit d'un air moqueur. A onze ans, il n'était pas le plus gentil en ce qui concernait les femmes.

- Bien ! dit Lily en lui lançant un regard furieux.

- Bien ! répondit James.

Lily soupira et se retourna pour parler avec ses amies. Enfin…si elles n'étaient pas trop occupés à jaser sur les dernier potins de cette fête ridicule.

* * *

En plein milieu du cours de Métamorphoses, Lily reçut un petit mot.

- Eh merde ! marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même alors que son dernier sort était parti complètement de travers à cause de son manque de concentration.

Elle mit sa baguette de côté et ramassa le petit papier tout plié, à terre, se demandant ce qu'il disait.

_« Pour Lily,_

_D'accord, je sais que j'ai dit que je ne t'inviterais jamais._

_Mais j'ai changé d'avis quelque part entre le petit-déjeuner et maintenant._

_Sois ma Valentine ?_

_James. »_

Tout en lisant le mot, Lily ne put s'empêcher de ricaner silencieusement. _Potter_ ?! Lui demandant d'être sa Valentine ? Cette idée était complètement absurde. Tous les deux se chamaillaient constamment.

Lily savait qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour se moquer d'elle, alors elle ignora tout simplement le petit mot et continua à travailler sans se soucier des autres.

Pendant leur prochain cours, Histoire de la Magie, Lily reçut un second mot de James.

_« Alors ?_

_Tu ne m'as pas répondu !_

_Fais moi savoir ta réponse rapidement. »_

Exaspérée après avoir lu ce second billet, Lily grogna bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, dans une salle de classe si tranquille.

- Peut-être voudriez-vous faire partager quelque chose au reste de la classe mademoiselle Evans ? demanda le professeur Binns, en avançant vers elle d'un pas léger.

Lily secoua la tête.

- Non monsieur, répondit-t-elle rapidement, en faisant glisser le morceau de parchemin sous ses livres pour qu'il ne puisse pas le lire. Excusez moi.

- Très bien, répliqua le professeur Binns, et il continua à donner son cours d'un ton monocorde.

Cette fois-ci silencieusement, Lily retrouva le mot et le lu une seconde fois. Sous le message qui y était inscrit, elle écrivit une simple réponse : « Non ».

Elle donna un coup de coude à la Poufsouffle qui était assise juste à côté d'elle, et demanda à la jeune fille de redonner le parchemin à James. Lily espéra que cette fois peut-être, il comprendrait le message et la laisserait enfin tranquille.

- J'ai eu ta réponse, dit James à Lilly alors qu'ils sortaient du cours d'Histoire de la magie. Mais heureusement pour toi, je te donne une seconde chance…en personne. Tu veux être ma Valentine ?

Il lui sourit et Lily fronça son nez de dégoût.

- Je préférerais encore sauter dans le lac gelé plutôt que d'être ta Valentine ! lui répondit-elle.

James rit alors qu'ils tournaient au coin du corridor et entamaient la descente des escaliers.

- Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça ! si ? demanda-t-il.

Lily sourit malgré elle.

- Non, répondit-elle. Tu es pire !

James, frustré, croisa ses bras.

- T'es bizarre Lily. La plupart des filles disent oui quand un garçon leur demande d'être leur valentine.

- Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des filles, répondit Lily en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Par ailleurs, même si j'aimais cette fête, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas, je ne voudrais pas la passer avec toi.

James haussa les épaules.

- Oh, d'accord, concéda-t-il.

Il fit une pause avant de reporter son attention sur une Serdaigle blonde de première année qui flânait de l'autre côté du hall avec ses amies.

- Oh Abigaïl ! Appela-t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna et James lui demanda :

- Tu veux être ma Valentine ?

Rougissant abondamment à une telle question, Abigaïl gloussa et hocha la tête. Tout en lançant un regard suffisant à Lily, James se précipita vers sa nouvelle Valentine et fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs pour elle.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois de la journée.

- Tu es désespérant Potter, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe en s'éloignant immédiatement.

Peut-être que je devrais aller retrouver Severus, pensa-t-elle, déjà égayée par la pensée de son meilleur ami. Il est le seul qui déteste cette fête plus que moi.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Merci à MissAndreaParker d'avoir relu ce chapitre !_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !_

_La suite dimanche prochain !_

_Bonne semaine à tous !_


	2. Deuxième Année

_Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour vos encouragements ! _

_Je ne pensais pas que ma traduction aurait autant de succès dès le premier chapitre ! Donc merci à tous et sans plus attendre voici le deuxième chapitre ! (Je le poste aujourd'hui au lieu de demain car je ne serai pas là ! )_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Layla** : Je suis contente de te faire aimer le dimanche ! Concernant les fics en anglais, envoi moi un PM via mon profil et je t'en indiquerai quelques unes à lire si tu veux !

**Love2Bill** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer !

**kimmy-chan16** : Je suis étudiante en deuxième année de licence d'anglais, c'est pourquoi la traduction est un entraînement pour moi et autant s'entraîner sur des choses intéressante comme l'univers d'Harry Potter !

**hamataroo** : Coucou ! Ravie de te retrouver à reviewer sur une autre de mes fics !

**georgette2006** : De rien

**Earenya** : Voici la prochaine Saint-Valentin.

**MissAndreaParker** : Merci à toi de corriger mes chapitres à chaque fois !

**Larme d'ange** : Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi c'est trop mimi

**Humphra** : lol ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait bien rire ! Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimer la saint valentin

**Fubuki** : Moi aussi quand j'ai commencé à traduire cette fic, j'ai trouvé qu'ils étaient un peu précoces

**puky** : merci de ta review ! C'est vrai que James fait très prétentieux. L'auteur a en effet déjà écrit les sept chapitres, je ne prendrais pas le risque de traduire une fic ne sachant pas si la fin est écrite

**Leigh A. Sumpter** : You're welcome ! I told you French readers would like it ! ;)

**Misa-Rockbell** : Encore une qui deteste la Saint-Valentin ! On devrait former un club !

**

* * *

**

Deuxième année 

- Evans ! appela une voix au bout du couloir. Attend !

Lily se retourna immédiatement, mettant fin à la conversation qu'elle avait avec ses amies Mary Macdonald et Alice Andersen. Remarquant James courrant derrière elle, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Partez devant…Je vous retrouverais plus tard, dit-elle à ses amies en soupirant.

Mary et Alice haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent leur chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? demanda Lily en croisant les bras ; attendant que James la rejoigne. Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne te laisserais pas copier mon devoir d'astronomie.

- Astronomie ?

James sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. La seule étoile de ma vie c'est toi ! lui dit-il en remuant ses sourcils.

Ce geste, qui était supposé être suggestif, fut perçut par Lilly comme bizarre et idiot et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma Valentine ? demanda James en la suppliant des yeux.

- Oh non ! Pas encore cette stupide fête !

Lily avait complètement oublié que c'était la Saint Valentin ; elle avait réussit, avec succès, à éviter toute conversation sur ce sujet jusqu'à maintenant.

James, confus, inclina la tête.

- Est-ce que je peux prendre ça pour un oui ?

Lily serra ses livres contre elle et secoua la tête.

- Non, tu ne peux pas.

- Mais Lily !

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Lily continuait de marcher.

- Oh ! ça suffit avec ça ! Nous allons être en retard en classe !

- Je n'abandonnerais pas aussi facilement, dit James en souriant. J'espère que tu sais que cette année j'ai un plan B.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Eh bien…ça ne serait plus drôle si je te le disais n'est-ce pas ? répondit James en riant. Disons juste que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac…

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent au coin du couloir et s'approchèrent de leur salle de classe.

- Quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas intéressée ! lui dit Lily et juste après ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

* * *

- Je trouve ça mignon ! s'exclama Mary en serrant joyeusement son oreiller. N'est-ce pas que c'est mignon Alice ?

- Terriblement mignon ! approuva Alice en souriant à Lily, qui continuait simplement à rougir et à secouer la tête. Tu devrais juste lui dire oui.

- La seule étoile de ma vie c'est toi ! répéta Mary, en commençant à rire bêtement. J'aimerais tant qu'un garçon me dise ça à _moi_ !

Lily se mordit la lèvre et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas retrouver Potter dans ce cas ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? demanda Alice, vraiment curieuse.

- Tout ! répondit Lily en roulant des yeux. Honnêtement, il n'a pas cessé de m'embêter depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il s'est conduit comme un con envers moi…et envers Severus.

Le rire de Mary diminua.

- Oh non ! dit-elle. Tu n'es pas encore ami avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

Lily lui lança un regard furieux.

- Bien sur que si ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton défensif. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le serai pas ?

Mary frissonna.

- Il nous fait peur Lily. Tu le sais ça ! Tu as vu avec qui il traîne !

Lily secoua la tête.

- Ne sois pas bête Mary ! Il n'est pas _comme_ ça ! Severus est mon meilleur ami. Je le saurais si il manigançait quelque chose.

- Je pense, dit Alice en revenant à leur sujet original, que tu devrais oublier tout ce qui concerne Severus et tout simplement dire oui à Potter. C'est la Saint-Valentin ! Imprègne toi de l'esprit de la fête !

- Eh bien moi, _je_ pense, répondit Lily en clôturant le sujet, que c'est une excuse minable pour une fête, et que Potter ferait mieux d'aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre cette année.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et dit :

- Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais descendre pour aller dîner.

Les trois amies sortirent du dortoir et arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, où elles trouvèrent les meilleurs amis de James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, en train de les attendre.

- Evans ! l'appelèrent-ils.

Alice et Mary se mirent à rire, sachant que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec James.

- On se verra au dîner Lily ! dirent-elles en même temps, en sortant de la pièce.

Lily croisa à nouveau les bras.

- Bonjour les garçons, les salua-t-elle ; remerciant intérieurement Merlin que James ne soit pas également là en train de l'attendre. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Peter, tu y vas le premier, siffla Remus au garçon potelet, alors que lui et Sirius le poussait en avant.

- Ceci est de la part de l'Honorable, du Courageux, du Charmant…James Potter, annonça Peter, ayant clairement mémorisé ce titre. Un poème pour toi !

Il se racla la gorge.

- Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont trop…

Il se secoua la tête et reprit :

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Attend une minute !

Sirius et Remus pouffèrent de rire pendant que Lily leva simplement un sourcil.

- Très bien ! dit Peter en prenant un grande inspiration. Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont peu…

- Non Queudver, s'exclama Sirius. C'est « Les roses sont rouges, et les violettes sont poilues »

Peter hocha la tête.

- Oui…Merci. Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont poil…hey !

Sirius et Remus, hilares, tombèrent presque au sol, tandis que Peter était toujours debout à côté d'eux, l'air complètement affligé. Lily resta simplement debout, attendant patiemment que les garçons se calment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Peter, le rassura-t-elle. Je n'aime pas trop la poésie de toute façon.

- Montre lui les fleurs Queudver, encouragea Remus, espérant que cela aiderait son ami à regagner confiance en lui.

- D'accord, répondit-il.

Peter sourit, heureux que Lily n'ait pas éclaté de rire à son tour. Il passa les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier et fronça les sourcils quand il ne trouva pas les fleurs.

- Oh ! Je sais qu'elles doivent être quelque part par là ! C'est sur !

Il continuait à farfouiller désespéramment dans sa robe, quand il se souvint soudainement où il les avait mis. Il mit sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit un bouquet… ou tout du moins, les restes d'un bouquet.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Peter en secouant la tête. Je suis vraiment désolé. C'était des lys…James va me tuer.

Lily prit le bouquet de tiges vertes (c'était tout ce qu'il restait – des tiges vertes écrasées), et tenta un petit sourire. Pour certaines raisons, elle avait pitié du garçon.

- Elles sont très jolies, dit-elle de manière réconfortante, en posant les fleurs à côtés d'elle.

- Au moins, on a toujours les chocolats, lui dit Sirius en se tournant vers Remus. N'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Remus s'agitèrent nerveusement.

- Hum…oh oui…bien sur…dit-il en sortant une boite de chocolat en forme de cœur, d'une de ses poches de sa robe. Mais il est possible que j'en aie mangé un ou deux…

Lily ouvrit la boite et la trouva complètement vide. Elle leva un sourcil.

- Lunard ! s'exclama Sirius, en éclatant de rire une seconde fois. _Tous les chocolats !_

- Tu n'es pas le seul que James va tuer Peter, marmonna Remus.

- Où est James de toute façon ? s'enquit Lily.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait impliqué ses amis dans toute cette mascarade.

- Il t'attend dans le Grand Hall, répondit Sirius. Alors…tu veux bien être sa Valentine ?

Lily secoua doucement la tête.

- Désolé les garçons. Ce n'est pas vous…vous étiez très bien…c'est lui.

Sur ce, Lily quitta la salle commune et se dépêcha de descendre au Grand Hall. En se précipitant vers la table des Gryffondors, elle trouva James en train de l'attendre, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ? dit-il. Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Lily grogna.

- Tu as envoyé tes amis me demander ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une claque sur le bras. Après que je t'ai déjà dit non !

Le visage de James perdit son sourire.

- Tu n'as pas aimé la poésie ?

- La poésie à propos de poils ?

Lily secoua la tête.

- Non, je n'ai pas aimé.

- Des poils ?

James ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Peter a du mélanger les vers ! Même si je dois dire que… c'est vraiment drôle !

- Oui, approuva Lily, si tu as cinq ans.

- Et les fleurs ? demanda James. Tu les as eu ?

- Complètement écrasées.

- Les chocolats ?

- Tu veux parler de la boite vide en forme de cœur ?

James soupira. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire confiance à ses amies concernant cette tentative.

- Je suis désolé. Mes amis ont vraiment tout fichu par terre, non ? dit-il, essayant de minimiser les choses.

- Non, répondit Lily. C'est ta faute. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas prendre « non » pour une réponse ?

Elle se retourna pour retrouver ses amies. Tout conversation avec James était dénuée d'intérêt.

_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La suite dimanche prochain !_

_Bon week-end à tous ! Et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_Bizzz_


	3. Troisième Année

_Merci à tous de continuer à lire et à reviewer ! Sans plus attendre voici le prochain chapitre qui correspond à la troisième Saint-Valentin de notre couple préféré !_

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Malii : **un énorme merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

**hamataroo** : ta review m'a fait trop rire

**MissAndreaParker** : un énorme merci et bisous à toi ma dix mille pour continuer à tout lire et à corriger

**Eskarine** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser ton avis ! Voici la suite !

**Humphra** : Bon courage pour ta compet' ! T'es la meilleure !

**Puky** : Moi aussi James me fait un peu pitié lol !

**Mlle.Toppy** : Merci ! C'est un plaisir pour moi que de traduire des fics Au fait j'adore ton pseudo !

**

* * *

**

Troisième Année

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aies traîné jusqu'ici Lily ! s'exclama Mary, en paraissant vraiment angoissée.

Après tout, elles étaient dans la bibliothèque – un endroit où il était très dangereux de se trouver par une journée si ensoleillée.

- Oui Lily, approuva Alice, en posant soudainement sa plume. Nous avons déjà assisté à tout nos cours aujourd'hui ! Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas sortir…ou aller dans la salle commune…ou n'importe où ?

Lily soupira.

- Vous savez toutes les deux pourquoi nous sommes ici, insista-t-elle en tournant la page du livre auquel elle était en train de se référer. Nos essaies ne vont pas s'écrire eux-mêmes vous savez. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de la dernière fois, quand vous avez attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute possible ?

Mary leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque de son amie.

Elle passa en revue le morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et sut que tout ce qu'elle avait noté n'était que des bêtises, elle décida alors d'en faire une boule de papier et de tout recommencer.

- Tu ressembles à ma mère quand tu dis ça ! reprit-elle.

Lily se mordit la lèvre et décida de rester silencieuse. Elle prenait juste soin de ses amies, mais elle savait que quelque fois elle pouvait être un petit peu autoritaire.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle, en retournant à son propre essai.

C'était vraiment ironique. On leur avait donné un sujet à disserter pour le cours de potions, et comme le destin semblait vouloir s'en mêler, pile le seul jour de l'année qu'elle haïssait réellement. Et forcement ce sujet devait porter sur les philtres d'amour à travers l'Histoire. _Les philtres d'amour_ ! C'était comme si le professeur Slughorn avait vraiment essayé de la contrarier.

Elle parcourut le livre général qu'elle avait choisit et soupira. Seulement un seul de ces livres lui avait procuré quelques infimes informations dont elle avait besoin, le restant ne donnant que de brèves définitions et rien d'autre. Mais honnêtement comment pouvait-elle écrire un essai en se basant sur une description de 100 mots d'un seul livre ?

Pendant que Mary et Alice, qui s'ennuyaient, restaient assises à ne rien faire, en tortillant leurs cheveux et en regardant anxieusement l'heure, Lily se leva.

- Je vais chercher plus de livres, annonça-t-elle.

Les regards de ses amies se rencontrèrent anxieusement et elles sourirent.

- Très bien, dirent-elles, paraissant être sur la même longueur d'onde. Bonne chance.

Alors que Lily s'approchait des étagères de la bibliothèque, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que comploter ses amies. Mais bien sur, ensuite, elle réalisa que l'essai était ce qui était le plus important pour le moment, peu importait les autres choses.

_Philtres_…_philtres_…Lily continua à passer en revue les rangées d'étagères jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne finalement la section qui l'intéressait. _Parfait…Les philtres d'amour…_

Tout en remontant l'allée, elle pointa son doigt sur les livres qui étaient à son niveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne enfin les P. Cependant, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme derrière elle.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda une voix, faisant sursauter Lily

Lily se retourna, et aperçut James appuyé contre une étagère derrière elle, tenant un livre : _Les Philtres d'Amour : tout ce que vous avez toujours souhaité savoir à leur sujet._

- Oui, exactement, répondit Lily, en lui prenant le livre avec hésitation. Comment est-ce que tu le savais ?

- Je sais toujours tout ce qui te concernes, dit James gentiment, en lui souriant.

Lily leva un sourcil.

- Oh, mais alors maintenant tu me traques Potter ?

- Moi ? Je te traque ? répéta James un peu bruyamment.

Plusieurs rangs derrière eux, une voix siffla :

- Chuuuuuuuuut !

- Désolé, s'excusa James en baissant le ton de sa voix. Non, je ne te traque pas. Il se trouve juste que je sais toujours tout.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça… Je dois terminer ce devoir. Mais merci pour le livre quand même.

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons et commençait à quitter les rangs d'étagères où elle se trouvait, James ajouta une petite interjection :

- N'oublie pas de bien regarder la page 35 ! cria-t-il, ignorant le second « chuuut » qu'on avait sifflé dans sa direction.

En retournant à sa table, elle remarqua qu'Alice et Mary étaient parties. _Tout à fait leur genre_, pensa-t-elle amèrement, une part d'elle-même espérant qu'elle soit partie également et ait fait la même chose. Elle ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta jusqu'à la page 35.

_Peu importe que les ingrédients soient bons,_ disait le passage, _un philtre d'amour ne fournira jamais l'exacte équivalence de l'Amour Véritable._

Lily acquiesça pour elle-même. _Je suis sure que c'est vrai, _pensa-t-elle, _je détesterais qu'une stupide potion m'unisse à n'importe qui._

Soudain, elle remarqua une feuille de parchemin pliée, placée avec précaution dans le livre, sur cette même page. Son front se plissa. _Qu'est-ce que complote James maintenant ?_

Elle ouvrit la lettre et lit ce qui y était écrit.

_« Lily,_

_Nous sommes arrivés à cette période de l'année encore une fois._

_Sois ma Valentine ?_

_Choisis :_

_Oui_

_Non_

_Tu devrais réfléchir très attentivement à tout ça._

_James »_

Malgré tous ses meilleurs efforts, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

- J'espère vraiment que tu choisiras « Oui », lui dit James, la faisant sursauter à nouveau.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait pris un siège en face d'elle.

- James ! s'exclama-t-elle, son cœur battant toujours la chamade. Je ne choisirai rien du tout ! Et surtout pas « Oui » !

- Baissez d'un ton, les averti Madame Pince du bureau principale, en pressant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je ne le redirai pas une seconde fois.

Une sorte de demi-sourire apparut sur les lèvres de James.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, lui dit-il. Mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire dans un laps de temps si court. J'avais presque oublié que c'était la Saint-Valentin !

Lily lui lança un regard furieux.

- Si seulement tu avais vraiment oublié ! répondit-elle, en déchirant le parchemin.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! dit-il en continuant de sourire.

- Oh mais bien sur que si ! répliqua Lily. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je vais dire oui cette année ?

James pencha la tête sur le côté en signe de confusion.

- Je ne sais pas, admit-il. La troisième fois c'est la bonne ?!

Tout d'un coup, Madame Pince apparut à leur table, en les regardant tous les deux furieusement.

- Je veux que vous sortiez d'ici ! Tous les deux ! les réprimanda-t-elle. Vous êtes des troisièmes années, par Merlin, j'attendais un meilleur comportement de votre part !

Sans un mot, Lily et James soupirèrent et ramassèrent leurs affaires pour s'en aller. Après avoir quitté la bibliothèque, Lily se tourna vers James.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama-t-elle, en croisant les bras. Tu aurais pu nous faire avoir des retenues !

- Moi ! dit James en riant sèchement à la remarque de Lily. C'était toi qui faisais le plus de bruit.

- Tu es celui à cause duquel je criais !

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te gêne autant d'ailleurs ? demanda James. Les retenues ne sont pas si mal !

- Peut-être pas pour toi…

- Peut-être que j'aurais du nous faire avoir des retenues, répondit James en riant. Comme ça, tu aurais dû passer la Saint-Valentin avec moi !

Lily gémit.

- Non merci ! dit-elle en se retournant pour partir.

Pourtant, elle savait que peu importe où elle irait, elle ne serait jamais seule. Potter avait toujours le chic pour se pointer quand elle ne voulait pas le voir.

* * *

_Voilà pour la troisième année !_

_Samedi prochain, la quatrième année, où Lily sortira enfin avec un garçon lors de la Saint-Valentin..._

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	4. Quatrième Année

_Voici enfin le chapitre 4 ! Désolée de ne pas l'avoir poster plus tôt mais c'est la folie à la fac en ce moment et j'ai eu très peu de temps pour travailler cette histoire ! En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Camill0u** : le voilà ! Le voilà ce nouveau chapitre !

**malilite** : J'espère que tu aimera aussi cette nouvelle année !

**malii** : alors James ou pas ? La réponse tout de suite !

**kimmy-chan16** : Tu n'es pas insensible La preuve tu aimes ce couple !

**MissAndreaParker** : Merci merci merci de me corriger ma dix mille ! Tu es un ange !

**Elayna Black** : De rien J'avoue que traduire m'aide à améliorer mon anglais de façon ludique donc c'est tout bénef' pour moi !

**Humphra** : Merci Nénéonore ! Voici enfin le quatrième chapitre !

**

* * *

**

Quatrième Année 

- Vous êtes sûres que j'ai l'air bien ?

Lily sourit alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même en plein milieu de Pré-au-Lard. Sa jupe suivit le mouvement, et à ce moment là, elle se sentit vraiment heureuse.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu lui ais dit oui, s'exclama Mary, riant tandis qu'elle prenait une petite gorgée de Bierreaubeurre. Toi, Lily, tu es vraiment une énigme.

- C'est vrai, approuva Alice en hochant la tête. Qui aurait pu penser ça ? dit-elle, sa voix relevant une pointe d'envie. Tu as toujours détesté cette fête, et aujourd'hui tu es la première d'entre nous à avoir un Valentin.

Elle soupira :

- Et il est devenu tellement mignon !

Lily se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Elle savait que son amie ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle l'était. Mais que pouvait-elle faire à propos de ça de toute façon ?

- Peut-être que je ne devrais pas y aller, dit-elle en regardant Alice d'un air vraiment inquiet. Après tout, c'est complètement contre mes principes de participer à cette fête.

- Absolument pas ! s'exclama Mary qui n'avait pas remarqué la jalousie d'Alice. Tu lui as promis que tu le retrouverais chez Madame Rosemerta et c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire.

Puis elle ajouta :

- En plus, tu as attendu ce moment toute la journée.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lily :

- C'est vrai, admit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Mais en parlant de ça, je devrais probablement aller le rejoindre maintenant. On se retrouve plus tard ?

Ses amies acquiescèrent et partirent de leur côté. Lily continua son chemin sur les routes du Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le petit magasin où elle devait retrouver son Valentin. Soudain, elle attendit une voix :

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te montrer ! s'exclama James en s'approchant d'elle tout d'un coup.

Lily gémit. _Pas lui !_ implora-t-elle mentalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, je suis désolé. Où sont passées mes bonnes manières ?

James prit sa main et posa un genou à terre. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux et demanda :

- Est-ce que tu veux être ma Valentine ?

Lily secoua la tête avec véhémence.

- Non, s'exclama-t-elle en retirant sa main de la sienne. Et avant que tu n'essaies de me le demander à nouveau, laisse moi te dire ceci : j'ai déjà un Valentin.

Le sourire de James s'effaça et la confusion envahit son visage.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation.

- Je voulais dire ce que j'ai dit, répondit Lily en croisant les bras. Franck Londubat m'a déjà invité et j'ai dit oui.

- Londubat t'a déjà demandé, répéta doucement James.

Il soupira :

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda une dernière fois Lily avant de partir.

Une partie de Lily se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais sa culpabilité s'atténua bien vite. _Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me sentir mal à cause de ça ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _J'ai dit oui à quelqu'un qui ne passe pas son temps à m'agacer._

Une autre voix interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Lily ! dit Franck Londubat en la saluant.

Il se pencha légèrement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Lily se mit immédiatement à rougir mais sourit néanmoins.

- Merci Franck, s'extasia-t-elle, en espérant qu'elle paraissait plus détendue qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

- Tu veux rentrer pour voir en quoi cet endroit fait autant parler de lui ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, allons-y, répondit Lily en gloussant.

Ils entrèrent chez Madame Rosemerta et s'assirent à une table qui se trouvait proche d'eux. Lily regardait autour d'elle, tout en pensant que les chérubins volants de cet endroit étaient vraiment minables. _C'est une des choses que je déteste à propos de la Saint-Valentin_, songea-t-elle.

Alors qu'ils attendaient que quelqu'un vienne prendre leur commande, les deux jeunes gens se plongèrent dans une petite discussion. Et pendant tout ce temps, Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Alice avait raison à son propos : Franck était devenu particulièrement attirant cette année.

_Et la meilleure chose chez lui, c'est que ses cheveux sont parfaitement bien peignés ; pas tout décoiffés et désordonnés comme le sont ceux de James,_ pensa-t-elle joyeusement.

Mais juste après qu'on leur ait apporté leur thé, deux autres personnes arrivèrent : James et Alice.

- C'est bizarre de vous trouver ici ! s'exclama James en faisait semblant d'être surpris.

- Alice ? demanda Lily d'une voix incrédule.

Qu'est-ce que son amie faisait avec James ? Elle était légèrement agacée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec James ?

Alice haussa les épaules.

- Il m'a invité, dit-elle d'un ton impuissant. Mary et moi avons rencontré James et ses amis chez Honeydukes. Et Mary est toujours là-bas avec les garçons en ce moment.

Franck lui sourit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne prendriez pas tous les deux une chaise pour vous asseoir avec nous ? suggéra-t-il, faisant ainsi s'éclairer le visage d'Alice. On vient juste de nous apporter notre thé.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si on le fait ? demanda James tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily pendant qu'Alice et lui s'asseyaient à leur table.

Lily lui lança un regard furieux, et but une petite gorgée de son thé, essayant de ne pas dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard.

D'un air absent et en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, Alice regarda intensément Franck. Lily fronça les sourcils d'un air confus en observant son amie, se demandant pourquoi Alice était vraiment venue ici en premier lieu. James s'adossa à sa chaise et regarda tout le monde avec amusement.

- Alors Lily…toi et Franck…observa James en souriant. Je n'ai pas vu ça arriver. Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je pourrais penser que tu essayes de me rendre jaloux.

- Tu as raison James. En fait, c'est mon principal but dans la vie…te rendre jaloux, répondit Lily en roulant des yeux.

James se tourna vers Franck et haussa les épaules.

- Désolé Franck, mais il semblerait que ta Valentine soit éperdument amoureuse de moi.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Lily.

- Oh la ferme ! s'exclama furieusement Lily.

Elle soupira :

- Franck, ne l'écoute pas. C'est un parfait idiot.

- Eh ! J'ai un rendez-vous moi aussi, soutint James. Je ne dois pas être aussi horrible que ça puisque quelqu'un m'a dit oui.

Il plaça ses bras autour des épaules d'Alice et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

- Surtout une personne aussi belle qu'Alice, ajouta-t-il.

- Alice a sûrement eu pitié de toi, répliqua Lily, se rapprochant instantanément de Franck.

Franck et Alice regardèrent intensément Lily et James, évidemment quelques peu amusés par ces plaisanteries.

- Oui, mais elle a dit « _oui_ » !

- Franck m'a invité _hier_ !

- Oui, eh bien je suis sûr que tu as dû l'obliger à le faire.

- Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose ! s'écria Lily en renversant presque sa tasse de thé.

Tout d'un coup, Franck se leva.

- Alice et moi allons faire un tour, annonça-t-il en examinant les yeux de la jeune femme. N'est-ce pas Alice ?

Alice en fit aussitôt de même. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette suggestion.

- Euh, oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, en regardant Lily, en s'excusant d'une certaine façon, mais paraissant pourtant ravie de la situation. On vous verra tous les deux plus tard, d'accord ?

Et sur ces derniers mots, ils quittèrent la taverne main dans la main.

- Merci beaucoup James, dit Lily d'un ton sarcastique. Tu l'as fait exprès !

- Franck et Alice nous remercierons plus tard, répondit amèrement James. Et toi, comment as-tu osé me dire que tu serais la Valentine de Franck alors que tu m'avais dit pendant des années que tu ne célébrais même pas cette fête !

Lily gémit.

- En fait, j'aimais beaucoup Franck, répondit Lily avec lassitude, tout en buvant une autre gorgée de thé pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs. J'ai attendu ce rendez-vous toute la journée.

- Oh, soupira James.

Il voulait séparer Lily et son copain…mais il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait été heureuse d'être avec Franck.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu ferais mieux de l'être, répondit Lily en prenant une grande inspiration. Je suis désolée moi aussi.

James était perplexe.

- Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Peut-être que si je ne m'étais pas battue avec toi, nous deux rendez-vous ne seraient pas partis, admit-elle, bien qu'il aurait été plus facile de juste détester James pour ce qu'il avait fait. Même si s'était principalement ta faute…

Le visage de James s'anima. _Principalement_. Cela voulait dire qu'une partie de tout ça était aussi de sa faute à elle. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il.

Il se releva soudainement.

- Je ferais mieux de partir…je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles me voir disparaître pour un moment.

Bien que ce soit totalement contre son meilleur jugement, Lily l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse partir.

- Attend ! s'écria-t-elle, le faisant se retourner. Ne pars pas !

Confus, James releva le visage.

- Tu veux que je reste ?

Lily secoua la tête.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions Potter, dit-elle sur la défensive, se raidissant soudainement. Je veux seulement ne pas avoir l'air stupide, assise toute seule ici.

James hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Il essayerait de ne rien faire de drôle jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

- Très bien, dit-il en se rasseyant.

- Promets moi juste de ne rien faire de…Potterien…pendant que nous sommes là, demanda Lily.

- Je te le promets, répondit sincèrement James en souriant.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement. _J'ai vraiment besoin de boire plus de thé moi _! pensa-t-elle confusément.

* * *

_Voilà pour la 4ème année !_

_Alors votre avis ?_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	5. Cinquième Année

_Merci à tout le monde pour avoir lu et reviewer, malheureusement, comme me l'a fait remarquer Falyla dans une reviews il semblerait que le règlement de interdit de répondre aux reviews sur les chapitres, je répondrais donc à chacun via leur email ou profile ! En tout cas continuez de lire et de reviewer ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Merci à __AvrilGreengrass, Puky, humphra, kimmy-chan16, Falyla, Elayna Black, mdr, hamataroo, MissAndreaParker, et Camill0u. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, personnellement c'est un de mes préférés ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

**

* * *

**

Cinquième Année

Une autre Saint-Valentin était arrivée, et cette fois-ci, les deux amies de Lily avaient chacune un rendez-vous. Alice et Frank étaient retournés chez Madame Rosemerta pour célébrer l'anniversaire de leur un an ensemble et Mary était partie boire une Bierreaubeurre avec Sirius.

_Quelle paire ils font ces deux là_, pensa amèrement Lily. _Mary ne m'a même jamais dit que Sirius lui plaisait. _

Lily était debout au milieu du square de Pré-au-lard, en regardant les couples qu'elle connaissait et ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas alors qu'ils passaient devant elle. Existait-il une loi qui stipulait que tout le monde dans l'école devait se trouver un partenaire pour cette fête ? Est-ce que les gens ne pouvaient pas utiliser la Saint-Valentin pour célébrer l'amitié ?

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir Severus s'approcher d'elle, tenant deux coupes de crème glacée. Elle sourit. _Au moins, j'ai quelqu'un avec qui fêter mon amitié_, songea-t-elle joyeusement.

- Je t'ai pris de la menthe avec des copeaux de chocolat, lui dit Severus en lui tendant une des coupes de glace. Ta préférée.

L'esprit de Lily se revigora aussitôt. _Je suis heureuse d'avoir Severus_, pensa-t-elle. _Il vaut mieux que n'importe Valentin __à__(avec) qui je pourrais dire sortir._

Elle prit la glace avec un sourire. 

- Tu me connais trop bien ! dit-elle dans un rire, tout en prenant une petite cuillère de glace.

En fouillant dans ses poches, elle essaya de trouver de la monnaie.

- Combien est-ce que je te dois ?

Severus secoua la tête.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie ! insista-t-il, vraiment enthousiaste d'être avec elle à Pré-au-Lard. Tu n'as pas à une payer une noise voyons !

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Si tu le dis, dit-elle en avalant une autre cuillère de glace. 

Elle se tut pendant un moment puis repris :

- J'espère que tu le sais mais je suis vraiment heureuse que l'on passe ce moment ensemble. Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Severus sourit – ce qui était inhabituel chez lui – lorsque Lily parla. 

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, lui dit-il, ses yeux plongeant profondément dans les siens. 

- Je sais que nous avons tous les deux étaient très occupés, continua Lily, mais si on pouvait se mettre de côté quelques instants Lily-Severus en plus, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire…

- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il. On devrait faire ça.

Ces deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient presque pas parlés depuis les vacances de Noël, quand Lily l'avait invité à rester avec elle.

Lily sourit. Son meilleur ami lui avait beaucoup trop manqué cette année. Ces derniers temps, elle avait eu l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre – particulièrement quand elle avait aperçu quelques Serpentards avec lesquels Severus avait été associé (comme Mulciber qui avait essayé de la magie noire sur Mary) – mais elle avait toujours su, au plus profond d'elle-même, que Severus avait bon cœur. 

- Alors, dit Lily, comblant le silence de leur conversation, est-ce que tu crois à cette fête ?

Severus hocha la tête.

- C'est juste une excuse pour Honeyduke de vendre leur marchandise à un prix ridiculement trop élevé. 

- Je savais qu'il y avait une raison derrière notre amitié ! plaisanta Lily, heureuse de connaître quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes opinions qu'elle sur certains sujets. 

Discrètement, elle pointa du doigt un garçon qui portait une énorme boite de chocolat en forme de cœur.

- Honnêtement, est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui serait capable de manger tout ça ?

- Peut-être que son estomac est distrait par l'amour, répondit sarcastiquement Severus, tout en sachant que Lily apprécierait son cynisme. 

Il marque une brève pause avant de montrer du doigt un autre couple – des septième années, à ce qu'il supposait – qui portait des robes rouges et roses assorties et qui paraissait complément « qu'est-ce qu'on est heureux et chanceux d'être ensemble » 

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ces deux là ? On dirait qu'un chérubin a détint sur eux !

Lily rit à la réflexion de son ami. Personne ne partager son sens de l'humour comme le faisait Severus.

- Ça me rappelle le Noël de notre troisième année, dit soudainement Lily. Tu t'en souviens ?

Severus fonça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de quel Noël elle parlait. Ils avaient fêté ensemble presque tout les noëls dans le passé et cela devenait difficile de les différencier avec le temps.

- Mes parents avaient organisé cette soirée de Noël, lui rappela Lily, où ils avaient invités tous leurs amis moldus, les voisins et tout le monde. Quelqu'un avait dû acheter du gui, parce que je sais que Maman n'en n'accroche jamais, et pourtant une branche était mystérieusement apparue près de la cuisine. Et tous ces couples qui se battaient presque pour se retrouver en dessous de cette pathétique excuse de plante pour s'embrasser…tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Severus rit.

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

Tout lui revenait en mémoire…excepté que dans ses souvenirs, il se souvenait distinctement espérer que Lily l'entraînerait également en dessous du gui.

Lily sourit une nouvelle fois. 

- Peu importe de quelle fête il s'agit, les gens vont toujours trouvé une excuse pour se comporter comme des idiots. Et nous nous sommes debout pas très loin d'eux, prêt à les rappeler à l'ordre.

- Amen, approuva Severus en prenant une cuillère de sa glace chancelante et dégoulinante et en l'avalant.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il en désignant un banc tout près. 

Lily hocha la tête et ils s'assirent tous les deux. Severus resta un moment à contempler la jeune fille à côté de lui. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, depuis cette toute première fois où il l'avait vu à Spinner's End, et les voici, à la Saint-Valentin. Cette longue chevelure rousse qui sentait la framboise, ces magnifiques yeux verts…

Prenant une grande inspiration, Severus repris ses esprits. Il savait qu'il tenait à elle, et qu'elle tenait à lui et c'était sa chance maintenant ! C'est parti. 

- Lily, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose, dit-il sérieusement.

Sans se douter de l'annonce qu'allait faire son ami, Lily plaça sa main sur celle de Severus de manière réconfortante. Elle espérait qu'il ne se passait rien du grave ; elle savait que son ami avait une vie de famille qui était loin d'être parfaite, et priait intérieurement pour que ce n'ait pas de rapport avec ça. 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus ? 

Severus prit une autre bouffé d'air.

- Lily, je…

- Oh Servilius ! appela une voix, interrompant son aveu. 

C'était James.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas te laver les cheveux et me laisserais m'occuper des demoiselles ?

Lily lui lança un regard furieux.

- Laisse Severus tranquille, s'exclama-t-elle en frappant James sur le bras. Va torturer quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit oui, argumenta James. Dis que tu seras ma Valentine cette année.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait en tête pour cet après-midi si magnifique.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile Potter, dit Lily sur la défensive. Pour une fois, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas s'amuser sans que tu viennes tout gâcher.

James s'arrêta un instant, avant de parvenir à une nouvelle conclusion.

- Je comprend pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi…tu t'es déjà trouvé un Valentin.

Lily plissa le front.

- Tu veux parler de Severus ? demanda-t-elle, l'idée ne lui ayant jamais traversé l'esprit auparavant. Il n'est pas mon Valentin, nous sommes juste amis.

Le visage de Severus se décomposa légèrement quand il entendit cela.

- Tu devrais lui dire ça à _lui_ ! dit James qui avait remarqué le changement d'expression de Severus, ce que Lily n'avait pas vu.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Va-t-en Potter. Tu ne fais rien de bon, planté devant nous comme ça.

- Sors avec moi ! contre-attaqua James. Sors avec moi et tout ceci sera terminé.

- Je crois, dit soudainement Severus en se levant, qu'elle t'a demandé de la laisser tranquille.

James se mit à rire.

- Oh…je suis vraiment terrifié, dit-il en remontant ses manches. Ne me défit pas Servilius !

Severus sortit sa baguette d'une des poches de sa robe. 

- Cerveaux contre muscles, se murmura-t-il à lui-même, en approchant un peu plus de James.

- Non ! s'écria Lily en sautant immédiatement du banc.

Elle s'interposa entre les deux jeunes hommes. 

- Je ne vous laisserais pas vous battre pour quelque chose comme ça !

Severus abaissa doucement sa baguette.

- Je suis désolé Lily, dit-il calmement.

- Tu aurais pu le blesser, s'exclama Lily, réprimandant Severus. Sortir ta baguette comme ça ! A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

James lui fit un sourire narquois.

- Ton petit ami est un malade, dit-il à Lily en lui tendant son bras. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas passer le restant de la journée avec moi ?

_- Toi !_ s'écria Lily en croisant furieusement les bras. Severus ne t'a jamais rien fait Potter ! Est-ce que tu pourras un jour prendre « non » pour une réponse ?

James regarda ses pieds, d'un air embarrassé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire l'effet que ça avait sur elle.

- Je suis désolé, grommela-t-il.

- Tu ferais sacrement bien de l'être ! soupira Lily en prenant la main de Severus. Viens Severus, dit-elle, son ton s'égayant légèrement. Allons nous en d'ici.

Laissant James derrière eux, les deux amis se dépêchèrent de sortir du square en silence. Quand ils atteignirent Les 3 Balais, Lily se mit enfin à parler.

- Tu allais me demander quelque chose quand nous étions là-bas non ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Severus soupira. Il savait que le moment était terminé, et il doutait fortement qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui.

- Oh, c'est rien, vraiment…

Lily prit une grande inspiration et ils restèrent quelques instants tous les deux debout à l'extérieur du pub. 

- Je suis désolée d'avoir été dure avec toi, s'excusa-t-elle soudainement. Je sais que tu essayais juste de me défendre. C'était tellement adorable de ta part.

- C'était…enfin je veux dire que…il était tellement…tu mérites…bégaya Severus qui fut rapidement réduit au silence par Lily qui se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. 

- Tu es un très bon ami Severus, lui dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Severus resta sans voix.

- Tu veux aller boire une bierreaubeurre ? demanda Lily après quelques instants de silence.

Severus hocha simplement la tête. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le pub à la mode, il sourit. Aujourd'hui se révélait être une meilleure Saint-Valentin qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

_Voilà pour la cinquième année ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Laissez moi vos impressions !_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	6. Sixième Année

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai été pas mal occupé avec la fac et tous les examens (que j'ai eus ! Je suis trop contente !), bref encore une fois désolée ! _

_J'espère que vous aimerez cette sixième année ! C'est l'avant dernière ! _

_Merci à vous tous de me lire et de reviewer ! Un merci tout spécial à :_ **AvrilGreengrass, humphra, Camill0u, O-Lyra-O, Elayna Black, malilite, hamataroo.**

**

* * *

**

Sixième Année

_- Sois ma valentine ! s'écria James au bout du couloir alors qu'il courait derrière elle._

_Comme c'était de coutume chaque année, Lily croisa les bras et gémit._

_- Non, dit-elle, ennuyée qu'il n'ait ne serait-ce que penser lui demander ça._

_Il savait qu'elle ne dirait jamais oui. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, Lily ? demanda James, en la suppliant des yeux. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu sois mienne ?_

_Lily rit presque à ces questions, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître._

_- Va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ! insista-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel. Laisse moi tranquille c'est tout !_

_Mais James ne la laisserait pas tranquille. Soudainement des images de leur précédentes Saint-Valentin lui traversèrent l'esprit. Les petits mots, les fleurs écrasées, les rendez-vous ratés et les amitiés ruinées. _

_- Je ne peux pas te laisser en paix, chuchota James. Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit « oui » !_

_Et tandis qu'il lui tendait un bouquet de roses, une boite à bijoux, et de nombreux autres articles, Lily secoua la tête._

_- Non ! cria-t-elle. Laisse moi tranquille !_

_James pencha la tête et se rapprocha d'elle._

_- Je ne le ferais pas, lui dit-elle tout en continuant d'avancer vers elle, comme si il était sur le point de l'embrasser. _

_Plus près, de plus en plus près…_

_- Laisse moi tranquille James ! Laisse moi tranquille !_

- Mais je n'ai encore rien fait !

Lily s'éveilla en sursaut. Du divan de la salle commune sur laquelle elle était couchée, elle remarqua James penché sur elle, une expression confuse figée sur son visage. Elle cligna des yeux.

- J'ai dû m'endormir ici, se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

James sourit.

- Bien vu, dit-il. Tu étais en train de rêver de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily lui lança un regard furieux.

- Absolument pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se tut un instant.

- Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardais dormir ?

James se recula rapidement.

- J'étais…hem…sur le point de descendre pour y retrouver quelqu'un, lui dit-il. Je t'ai entendu gémir mon nom, et bien sur, je n'ai pas pût résister…

- Je n'étais _pas_, argua-t-elle, en train de gémir ton nom.

- Bien sur que non, mon cœur, dit James en souriant d'un air narquois. Et moi je ne suis pas un Griffondor.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

- Tu essayes de me dire que tout ce temps que tu as passé à me torturer pendant des années, tu aurais pu le passer à torturer quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un comme…hum…un Serpentard peut-être ?

James haussa les épaules.

- C'est un monde cruel Lily.

Il marqua une pause avant de lancer un coup d'œil au portrait de l'entrée.

- Je dois vraiment m'en aller. On se reverra au petit déjeuner.

Sur cette dernière réplique, il se retourna et sortit de la Salle Commune des Griffondors.

Lily soupira. Tout en détendant ses jambes, elle se leva du canapé et s'étira. _Alice et Mary doivent sûrement se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas remonter me coucher la nuit dernière_, songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les dortoirs des filles.

- Bonjour ! salua-t-elle ses amies en entrant dans la chambre, en pensant qu'elles devaient être, tout comme elle, à moitié endormies.

Mais bien sur, elle avait tort. Alice et May semblaient toutes les deux très bien réveillées et étaient déjà habillées. Elles étaient en train de s'occuper de leurs cheveux.

- Lily, s'exclamèrent-elle en s'approchant d'elle. Bien dormie ?

Lily hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Lequel tu trouves le mieux ? demanda Alice, en tendant un bandeau et un ruban qui maintiendraient bien en place ses cheveux. Parce que je ne sais pas lequel Franck préférerait et…

- Il pensera que tu es très belle, peu importe ce que tu portes, dit Lily à son amie. Mais bon si il faut vraiment choisir, met le bandeau. Il va très bien avec tes cheveux.

Tandis que ses amies continuaient de s'inquiéter de ce dont elles auraient l'air devant leur Valentins cette année (Mary allait passer l'après-midi avec un Pouffsoufle, Amos Diggory), Lily commença à s'habiller. Elle ressentait comme un vide en elle, comme si quelque chose manquait à sa journée.

- Alors Lily, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dit « oui » à quelqu'un cette année ? demanda Mary, sincèrement concernée par son amie qui serait seule toute l'après-midi.

Lily poussa un soupir.

- Tout va bien, je vous assure, insista-t-elle. Je ne croie même pas en cette fête. En plus, vous savez parfaitement que si jamais je prévois quelque chose, Potter trouvera encore un horrible moyen de tout gâcher.

Elle frissonna à la pensée de sa dernière Saint-Valentin. Son dernier vrai souvenir positif avec Severus (enfin, avant l'apparition de James en tout cas.) était ce jour là, et James l'avait gâché. Désormais, elle n'est plus ami avec le Serpentard au teint cireux. Et ce souvenir la faisait que se sentir encore plus mal.

Mary et Alice échangèrent un coup d'œil.

- Peut-être qu'il n'essayera rien de drôle cette année, déclara Alice. Beaucoup de choses ont changé cette année, tu sais.

Lily roula des yeux.

- C'est ce que je me dis à chaque Saint-Valentin, mais James ne change jamais, dit-elle.

Elle sourit amèrement.

- Eh bien ! J'espère au moins que cette année, il fera quelque chose d'intéressant.

Mary fronça les sourcils.

- Ne le prend pas mal Lily, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va t'inviter cette année, dit-elle.

Lily se mit à rire à cette remarque.

- Je t'en prie Mary ! s'exclama-t-elle. Où est-ce que tu étais tout ce temps ! Il essaye quelque chose de nouveau tous les ans. Ça sera amusant de voir ce qu'il fera aujourd'hui.

Ses amies soupirèrent. Elles savaient qu'elles n'arriveraient pas à lui faire entendre raison.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner se termina, et Lily avait à peine vu James ou ses amis. Tandis que les cours et les repas se déroulèrent, elle s'attendit à ce que quelque étrange surprise se produise, comme par exemple, James jaillissant de nulle part et lui demandant d'être sa Valentine pour la millionième fois.

Mais chaque heure était une heure perdue.

Quand les cours furent terminés, Lily se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune. _Au moins, j'ai quelques devoirs à faire_, pensa-t-elle tristement, tout en sachant qu'elle serait la seule qui ne profiterait pas de cette magnifique journée.

Avec un soupir, elle entra dans la Salle Commune, en se demandant bien ce que James pouvait bien être en train de mijoter pour cette année.

_Il doit préparer quelque chose de très élaboré,_ songea-t-elle avec un sourire. _Ça sera amusant de voir de quoi il s'agit._

Elle se plongea dans son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, pensant qu'elle aurait du laisser tomber ce cours des années auparavant. Etudier pour le contrôle de demain serait difficile, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Tout d'un coup, elle vit une autre silhouette entrer dans la pièce et leva le regard. _James_, pensa-t-elle. _Il est pile à l'heure._

- Bonjour Lily, la salua James.

Il se pencha sur le livre qu'elle lisait et s'affala sur une chaise en face d'elle.

- Mince alors…on dirait que tu es…

- Pas intéressée du tout ? répondit Lily en terminant sa phrase, presque automatiquement.

- …terriblement occupée, corrigea James en croisant les bras. Mais je te remercie pour la petite information supplémentaire.

Lily, confuse, pencha la tête sur le côté. James n'essayait pas de la contredire ? Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

- De rien, répondit Lily en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle se tut un instant, et se décida ensuite à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Alors…est-ce que tu vas me demander d'être ta Valentine ?

Le visage de James se décomposa.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas…

- Je sais, dit Lily. Tu ne me l'as pas encore demandé. Mais tu l'as fait toutes les autres années.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Mais Lily, je…

- Arrête de nous faire notre temps à tous les deux et contente toi de me le demander, ordonna impatiemment Lily. Comme ça, je dirais non, et tu pourras essayer de faire une autre tentative pour me faire dire « oui », et ensuite, je dirais encore « non », et ça sera fini pour la journée.

- Ce n'est pas juste, répondit James.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Je me base juste sur nos expériences passées. Est-ce que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu es ici James ? Pour m'inviter à sortir ?

- Non, dit James en lui lançant un regard furieux. Je suis ici pour prendre ma cape.

- Tu es sûr de ça ? demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil.

- Bon sang Lily ! hurla James, fâché qu'elle soit si impolie et condescendante. Je n'aie plus envie de perdre mon temps avec ça.

Les yeux de Lily se plissèrent. James ne lui avait jamais crier dessus comme ça, et ses mots la surprenaient. Elle avait toujours présumé qu'il serait là, à l'ennuyer et à lui donner l'envie de devenir invisible, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui parlerait de cette façon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?

- Ce que je veux dire, dit James cette fois-ci plus doucement, c'est que tu n'en vaut plus la peine. A chaque fois que je t'ai invité, tu disais non. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu me faire penser que cette année tu changerais d'avis ?

- Mais…soupira Lily. C'est juste devenu une tradition James. Tu m'invites, et je dis non. C'est tout.

- Une _tradition_ !?

James se mit à rire amèrement.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour t'amuser Lily ! Ces cinq dernières années ont été largement suffisantes !

Pour d'étranges raison, Lily n'aima pas le ton de cette phrase…elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Je dis juste que…commença Lily, sans finir sa phrase ; elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? Tu as sûrement une raison.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi est-ce si important ? demanda-t-il. Si tu n'es pas intéressée, pourquoi est-ce que cela te dérange autant ?

Lily soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que cela l'ennuyait ? Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule réponse.

- Tu as raison, ça ne me dérange pas, mentit Lily en sentant une étrange sensation l'envahir. Oublie ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Bien, répondit James en se dirigeant vers les escaliers de son dortoir. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai rendez-vous…avec une fille qui voulait vraiment être ma Valentine quand je l'aie invité.

Il secoua la tête, monta rapidement les escaliers et disparut du champ de vision de la jeune femme.

Et, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pût penser de James auparavant, Lily ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir complètement seule à ce moment là.

_

* * *

_

Voilà pour cette sixème année !

_Alors votre avis, la septième année sera-t-elle la bonne ?_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	7. Septième Année

_Voilà la dernière année qui clôt cette fiction en beauté si je puis dire ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et d'avoir reviewer ! J'espère que cette nouvelle année vous plaira._

_Petit mot de l'auteur _**Leigh A. Sumpter**_ de cette fanfic pour vous, lecteurs français : (je rappelle que ce n'est qu'une traduction ) : « Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour avoir pris le temps de lire mon histoire. Je pense que c'est merveilleux qu'elle a pu être traduite pour que vous tous puissiez l'apprécier, et j'espère que vous vous êtes amusé en la lisant ! Pour tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewer Merci ! »_

_Un merci tout spécial (ça c'est de la part de la traductrice, en l'occurrence moi ) à : Ma dix mille qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! Bises ma dix mille tu me manques !_

_Et à : __**AvrilGreengrass**__, __**MissAndreaParker**__, __**Camill0u**__, __**Love2Bill**__, __**malii**__, __**puky**__, __**Victoria Shaw**__, __**Elayna Black**__, __**Eden Blake**__, __**ewifoy-mallan**__, __**kimmy-chan16**__ et __**Raphou**__. _

**

* * *

**

Septième Année

- Tour en D5, dit James, en faisant tomber la reine de Lily de son piédestal, plaçant ainsi son roi dans une position qui n'avait rien d'enviable. Echec et mat.

Lily, stupéfaite, regarda l'échiquier et prit un moment pour analyser le placement de chaque pièce.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu as…commença Lily, complètement perplexe. James Potter, personne ne m'avait encore jamais battu aux échecs sorciers !

C'était quelque chose dont Lily avait toujours été fière. Enfant, elle jouait souvent aux échecs moldus avec son père, et avait encore plus apprécié ce jeu quand les pièces avaient pris vie. Ses compétences analytiques l'avaient aidé à gagner toutes les parties d'échecs qu'elle avait disputé à Poudlard, même quand elle était plus jeune.

James sourit narquoisement.

- Ah ! dit-il. Mais bien sur, tu n'avais jamais joué avec moi avant !

Lily fronça les sourcils, se pencha sur l'échiquier une nouvelle fois et croisa les bras. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait _gagné_.

C'était la nuit du 13 février, et ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre, sur le sol de leur Salle Commune. En tant que préfet et « préfette » en chef, Lily et James partageaient leur propre salle commune et salle de bain, avec des chambres séparées à l'étage, ce qui leur donnait donc plus de temps seul pour se consacrer à leurs devoirs de préfets.

Plus tôt cette année, aucuns des deux n'étaient satisfaits avec ses arrangements de vie commune. Leur relation avait été particulièrement difficile depuis la sixième année, quand Lily avait appris que James avait abandonné l'idée de l'inviter à sortir. Cependant, au cours de ces quelques derniers mois, malgré tous les efforts que faisait Lily pour le refuser, les deux préfets étaient devenu quelque peu des amis.

- Contente toi de ne dire à personne que j'ai perdu, recommanda Lily, en plaisantant à moitié. Cela pourrait ruiner ma réputation.

James se mit à rire.

- Si jamais quelqu'un demande, je t'ai _laissé_ gagner, dit-il d'un air bon enfant, bien qu'ils sachent tous les deux qu'aucun de leurs amis ne penserait même pas à les questionner sur une stupide partie d'échec.

Après tout, personne n'avait jamais rien su sur ce qui se passait entre eux une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans leur salle commune.

- Très bien, répondit Lily, en souriant légèrement.

Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après s'être finalement ouverte à James, il était difficile de ne pas sourire quand elle plaisantait avec lui.

James lui retourna son sourire.

- On peut se faire la revanche demain soir, si tu veux, lui dit-il. Bien sur tu réalises qu'à ce moment là, je connaîtrais toutes tes faiblesses.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Lily et celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

- Depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as toujours pas comprit ? Je n'ai pas de faiblesse !

Lily se tut un instant. Une revanche semblait être une bonne idée, et elle pourrait certainement regagner sa dignité par ce moyen là, mais est-ce que demain soir ce n'était pas…

- Demain, c'est la Saint-Valentin James. Tu voudrais sûrement disputer la revanche dans deux jours non ?

Le visage de James s'affaissa quelque peu.

- Oh bien sur…oui…si tu as quelque chose de prévu, ça peut attendre.

- Je n'ai rien de prévu, répondit Lily en haussant les sourcils de confusion.

Pourquoi est-ce que James pouvait même penser qu'elle avait des projets pour la Saint-Valentin ? Cela faisait seulement un mois qu'elle avait rompu avec son dernier petit ami Tristan Reid.

- Mais je suis certaine que toi, tu as quelque chose de prévu, reprit-elle.

- Pas de projets pour moi, admit James en secouant la tête. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça cette année.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement à la jeune femme. D'une certaine manière, cela fit plaisir à Lily. En fait, beaucoup de choses concernant James lui avaient fait plaisir ces derniers temps. Par exemple, elle avait remarqué, seulement quelques jours auparavant, que James avait laissé tombé cette habitude agaçante qu'il avait d'ébouriffer ses cheveux pour avoir l'air impressionnant. Quand James essayait de contracter ses muscles devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Lily ne trouvait plus ça puéril et agaçant (quelque fois, cela la fit même _rire_). Et, alors qu'elle le regardait en ce moment, elle trouvait même son sourire _attirant_.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi !_ se demanda Lily, gênée d'avoir de telles pensées. _Pourquoi est-ce que le fait qu'il aie une Valentine ou non, m'importerait autant ?_

- Alors, on fera la revanche demain soir, dit finalement Lily.

- C'est un rendez-vous !

Aussitôt, James regretta le choix de ses mots.

- Enfin…ce que je veux dire…euh…tu sais. Pas vraiment un rendez-vous…

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bien, acquiesça-t-elle, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans sa façon de rougir immédiatement après avoir prononcé ces mots. Dans le passé, il avait toujours été plein d'assurance concernant ses sentiments pour elle, et maintenant, qu'il n'était plus intéressé par elle, il semblait bizarrement…timide. Après quelques instants, Lily commença à se sentir gênée de nouveau.

- Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, l'informa-t-elle, rompant leur contact visuel pour monter les escaliers. Bonne nuit.

- Fais de beaux rêves, s'écria James qui s'efforçait de retrouver son calme alors que Lily disparaissait de son champ de vision.

_

* * *

_

Quelque chose est en train de se passer, pensa Lily dans son lit. _Et je n'aime pas ça !_

Elle avait remarqué cela il y avait pas mal de temps. Pendant des années, James avait occupé son esprit, au moins un petit peu, qu'elle le veuille ou non, mais depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans les mêmes quartiers, elle avait commençait à penser de plus en plus à lui. Ces derniers temps, ses pensées avaient été pour la plupart positives, bien que extrêmement déroutantes.

_Nous sommes juste amis,_ essaya-t-elle de se rassurer. _Bien sûr, il peut être insupportable, mais nous somme amis et c'est tout ce que je ressens pour lui._

Mais ensuite elle repensa à ce qu'elle a ressenti quand il lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas de Valentine. Durant les six dernières années, elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter James le jour de la Saint-Valentin, et maintenant voilà qu'elle avait prévu de passer du temps avec lui ce soir-là.

_C'est une revanche. Purement inoffensive…ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai des sentiments pour lui._

Lily rit presque à cette pensée jusqu'à ce qu'une autre image lui traverse l'esprit. Ce sourire.

Elle soupira. _Juste parce que je pense à son sourire ne veut PAS dire que je suis attiré par lui._

Mais aussitôt après qu'elle eut pensé cela, elle réalisa à quel point elle avait l'air stupide. _Bien sur, que je suis attiré par lui,_ admit-elle tristement. _Je connais toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas penser à lui, mais je le fais quand même. Ça n'a pas de sens, et pourtant…Pour quelle autre raison, est-ce que je le laisserais m'ennuyer autant ?_

Lily n'arrivait pas à croire aux conclusions auxquelles elle était parvenue ce soir. Des sentiments pour James ? Bien qu'une part d'elle-même savait que cela devait être vrai, cela semblait complètement étrange de penser à ses sentiments maintenant.

_Je ne peux pas le nier_, pensa-t-elle simplement, maudissant en son for intérieur le concept d'ironie. _Comment ce faisait-il que la seule fois où elle lui aurait dit « oui », il n'était pas là pour l'inviter ?_

_Tout cela est bien trop étrange_. Lily remonta les couvertures sur elle, abandonnant son analyse de la situation, et essaya de dormir.

* * *

Quand Lily descendit à l'étage d'en dessous le matin suivant, James était déjà en train de l'attendre.

- Bonjour Lily ! l'accueillit-il.

Il semblait avoir totalement oublié les étranges instants qu'ils avaient partagés tous les deux la veille.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, ajouta-t-il.

Lily se mordit la lèvres, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait pût lui apporter et pourquoi. Son cœur commença à cogner dans sa poitrine.

James mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une boite de chocolat en forme de cœur.

- C'est pour toi, lui dit-il en souriant. Je sais que la dernière fois que je t'ai offert des chocolats, Remus les a tous mangé, donc j'ai pensé que je te devais bien ça.

- Merci, répondit doucement Lily, en prenant la boite.

Elle réalisa alors que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé depuis hier soir.

- C'est pour quelle occasion ? demanda la jeune femme.

James se mit à rire.

- Pas pour la Saint-Valentin, si c'est ce que tu demandes, s'exclama-t-il. C'est seulement pour faire une trêve. Je sais que nous avons partagé de mauvaises Saint-Valentin…mais je veux que tu saches que je ne vais plus essayer de tout gâcher maintenant. Je veux que tu sois heureuse.

Lily hocha la tête.

- Je veux que tu sois heureux toi aussi, lui dit-elle, sa voix se brisant légèrement.

James eut l'air satisfait.

- Est-ce qu'on peux aller petit-déjeuner maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le trou du portait.

Tout en secouant sa tête, Lily soupira. Devait-elle tenter sa chance ? Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour elle, mais à ce moment-là, elle décida seulement de laisser parler ses sentiments.

- Attend, lui dit-elle, la faisant finalement bouger. J'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi.

Surpris, James se tourna vers elle.

- Lily, tu n'avais pas à…

Mais James fut interrompu par une paire de lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Lily l'embrassa doucement et innocemment avant de se reculer. Elle souriait légèrement, et ses joues avaient rougi.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon Valentin ? demanda-t-elle humblement.

Malgré ses meilleurs efforts (il voulait paraître complètement déphasé par la situation), James sourit.

- Je dois y réfléchir, lui dit-il, en semblant prendre l'offre très au sérieux.

- James ! s'exclama-t-elle, en lui pinçant le bras malicieusement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'elle venait juste de faire, mais c'était arrivé et cela avait pris du sens pour elle.

- Je viens juste de te déballer ce que mon cœur et mon âme ressentent et toi, tu as besoin d'y _réfléchir_ ?

James hocha la tête.

- Tu m'as fait attendre pendant plus de six ans Lily, raisonna-t-il. Tu peux bien attendre quelques minutes.

- Ça me semble juste.

A peine dix secondes plus tard, James se pencha, et donna à Lily le baiser le plus profond et le plus passionné qu'elle n'ait jamais connue. Son sourire persista alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle.

- J'y aie pensé longuement, lui dit-il, et ma réponse est oui !

Alors que les préfets en chef quittaient leur Salle Commune, main dans la main, elle ne pût s'empêcher de réaliser dans quel pétrin elle s'était encore fourrée. Sortir avec James ne serait pas facile. Il était arrogant et odieux, et parfois on avait dû mal à le supporter. Il apparaissait souvent au pire moment possible, l'empêchait de faire ses devoirs et lui posait des questions beaucoup trop personnelles. Et il l'avait battu aux échecs sorciers.

Lily savait qu'elle s'engageait sur un terrain inconnu. James allait probablement la taquiner pour lui avoir dit « non » pendant des années et elle allait probablement crier après lui pour être si immature et le menaçait de mettre fin à leur relation sur l'heure. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne le voudrait pas ou plutôt qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses pendant toutes ces années. Cela faisait beaucoup de chose à penser, mais d'une certaine manière, malgré toutes les choses qui se mettaient en travers de leur relation, tout cela lui semblait terriblement bien. Car, à la fin, après sept Saint-Valentin, une seule comptait véritablement.

_

* * *

_

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette septième année ?

_Quelle année avez-vous préféré maintenant que les 7 ont été posté ?_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


End file.
